


Dear Havers

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Captain’s letter, M/M, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: Dear Havers, I love you, with all my tenderness, all my hesitation, and all my soul.
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers
Kudos: 3





	Dear Havers

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine if this letter got buried with the design drawing together—

Dear Havers：

当你看到这封信的时候，你可能正坐在马车上，眉头因为困惑而皱起，在你的脸庞上制造出几道浅浅的皱纹。当你看到这封信的时候，我猜测，你身旁的灯光是昏黄的、晃动的，斜斜地在这张信纸上投下些许光亮，这张我正在往上字斟句酌地写字的信纸。

或许你会想，这封信到底会跟什么有关呢？诚实来讲，Havers，我和你一样毫无头绪。你要知道，我很少写信，要么拍出简短的电报，要么就是履行公务般朝家里寄信，简单讲述一下我的生活。我很少，实际上，从未写过这样的信。这样的剖白，这样的告罪。Havers，当你看到这行字的时候，答应我，看下去。我已经下定决心要写出一切我没来得及，没勇气当面告诉你的话与想法。拜托你，哪怕当作帮我一个忙，也要把这封信看完。

在坐在我的桌前，从抽屉里掏出信纸时，我的心脏仍旧因为痛苦而狠狠地发疼。同时我是如此不确定，Havers，我是如此胆怯，以至于我明明是独自一人，写下你的教名时却还要做贼心虚般地四处张望。我不仅仅在惧怕其他人，我在惧怕我自己，我为自己感到羞耻，可是我知道我无法被改变。Havers，我已经无法再保守这个不能被说出口的秘密了。

你会猜到它是什么吗，当你看到这句话的时候？告诉我你会，Havers，请告诉我你已经知道了，请告诉我你不会因此厌恶我。你知道的，是吗？你的眼睛在告诉我你知道，就在今天你看向我的时候。你的眼睛，Havers，你有着可爱的、动人的眼睛，它们无时无刻不在折磨我，反复出现在我面前，一刻不停地对我无声地说话。

你知道我现在的感受吗？我喝了一杯酒来给自己壮胆。从昨天你告诉我你已经递交了申请开始，我的五脏六腑就像被剧毒侵蚀了一样，炙热地燃烧着。我的胃，Havers，因为你说的话，重重地下坠，往下掉。我不愿意接受你要离开我的事实，但我不得不。有些事情我必须要告诉你了，Havers，如果不告诉你的话，到死我都会遗憾的。这个秘密，这个原本也属于你的秘密今天终于要被揭露了。Havers，当你在读这句话的时候，你需要知道这是一个沉重的秘密。

我想你知道我要说什么了，Havers，秘密不可能永远是秘密。我是个怯懦的人，我有着近乎脆弱的自尊心，但我无比怯懦。我害怕战争，我抗拒战争。我害怕太多太多事情，你会为此嘲笑我吗，Havers？我知道你不会的，你就是这样的人，我知道你不会的。

哦，Havers，天知道我有多么害怕。我害怕我们就此别过，我害怕我没来得及说，我害怕你会彻底忘记我。这个秘密，中尉，把它当作我给你的最后一个命令。写下这封信的时候你还没有走，我还能听见你和那些年轻士兵们谈笑的声音。这是一个被延迟的命令，Havers中尉，认真地、严肃地对待我将要告诉你的事情，不要有一丝轻贱。

作为你的长官，我命令你。同时，作为一名狂热而错误的爱情深深折磨的可怜人，我祈求你。Havers，你知道接下来我要说什么了，对吗？

我爱你。Havers中尉，我爱你。早在我第一次见到你时我就在爱你了，一直到你离去我仍旧会爱你。在你看到这封信的时候，我恐怕正因为巨大的痛苦而饱受折磨。我爱你，Havers，这就是那个秘密。我爱你。多么微不足道的一句话，但是这爱的负担我再也担受不起，它笼罩我，禁锢我，我日日夜夜都在挣扎。

我不堪重负地爱着你，Havers。爱你不是一件多么容易的事情。我无法自拔地爱你，在你第一次走进公共休息室，穿着你挺括、漂亮的军装，对我温柔地微笑时。我小心翼翼地爱你，辗转反侧地爱你，痛苦万分地爱你。那些狂热的情感，那些被你温和的声音点燃的狂热情感像藤蔓一样紧紧缠着我，Havers，它们从没有离开我哪怕一刻，它们叫嚣着想要撞破我的身体，想要冲出来，朝着全世界宣告它们的存在。

你知道怀抱着这样的心情，站在你身侧的我有多么艰难吗，Havers？我生怕自己说错哪怕一句话，生怕我的爱从言语间不经意流露出来，我甚至不敢看你，只是目光躲闪地望向你的军装，或是你的靴子。我记住了你身上的每一处细节，我久久地凝望着你，在你没有看我时。我记住你微笑惯用的弧度，我记住你的各种语气词，我记住你侧脸漂亮的轮廓。Havers，我用眼神吻你，用我的双眼狂热地吻你。所以我害怕和你对视，我害怕我的脸颊因为你的眼睛而不可抑制地发烫，我害怕我灼热的目光所蕴含的浓烈爱意会被你所捕捉。

Havers，你还在看吗？我很抱歉让这些事情这么直白地展现在你面前。文字或许会为它们做一部分缓冲，但我知道它们是难以让人接受的。Havers，假使你还在看，这个未来的你还在看此时此刻我的告白，那么请你再耐心地看下去。这是我最自私的一刻了，Havers，我放你走了。我想你也清楚如果我不想让你离开，是能够多么轻而易举地圆满我自己的愿望的。

我放你走了，Havers，这么说并不是为了让你感激我，而是我想告诉你，我会付出一切让你快乐。我不希望当你想起我时，你会觉得我是那个可恨的、偏执的、不让你上前线打仗的军官。我爱你的笑容，Havers，你迷人得恰到好处的笑容。请告诉我这封信没有把它从你脸上夺走吧，Havers，在这世上我最不想做的人就是那个夺走你微笑的人。天知道你的微笑曾是多么有效的良药，无论是什么时候，身处何地，我是焦虑还是愤怒，当你的微笑出现在你脸上时，我的一切感情都败下阵来。当然了，Havers，你的微笑也让我在浑身冰凉的同时脖颈发烫。

我太爱你了，Havers，偏偏你又一直在我身边。我们经历过很多事情，度过了很多时光，不是吗？我每一天都在为此无尽地感激着，我感激我能够看见你，看着你，看你每一瞬都有着微妙的不同的表情。你意气风发的样子，你善解人意的样子，你激动你蹙眉，你犹豫你无奈，Havers，每一帧的你对我来说都是珍贵的。我翻阅这些定格在我脑海里的画面，当我闭上眼睛时，我总看见微笑的你。

Havers，你还在看吗？我突然意识到有那么多小事情我从未告诉你。我想跟你说要注意保暖，多塞几张报纸到衣服里来抵御严寒。但我真正想说的话，Havers，你现在要看不起我了，我想跟你说不要离开我。

不要离开我，Havers，至少不要忘记我。我不能没有你，我没法忍受生活里没有你。我想触摸你，我想拥抱你，紧紧地拥抱你，但是让这个拥抱变成我的一个期许吧，Havers，答应我，如果你能够回来，请回来给我一个拥抱。到时我会这样抱你的，我会失而复得般地拥抱你的，Havers，我会的。

还有——请活下来。请不要死去，拜托你不要死去，不要让你的双眼黯淡无光。你的眼睛，我爱你的眼睛，Havers，你自己曾意识到你的双眼有多吸引人吗？它们总是在笑，哪怕当你没有在笑的时候，它们也在微微笑着。你那双棕色的眼睛，栗色的眼睛，在阳光下甚至会透出隐隐的棕绿色，温润得像是新抽出枝桠的树木。

Havers，我的Havers——你，你——我爱你，我爱你。原谅我，原谅一个嘴唇颤抖、手指僵硬的心碎者，原谅我的前言不搭后语。理智不再存在了，Havers，这炽烈的爱已经把它燃烧殆尽了。爱从不是理智的，我的Havers，原谅我这么叫你。我只敢在心里这样叫你，我多想吻你，天知道我有多想吻你。我渴望触碰你，渴望和你对话，我渴望你。Havers，Havers，你会因为这个厌恶我吗？告诉我你不会，答应我你不会。

我不得不在这里搁笔了。我写不下去了，但我还有那么多想要跟你说的话。我在后悔，我后悔我没能早点鼓起勇气，我后悔我为什么总是在躲避。未来的你，现在正在读这封信的你，你怎么样？当你注视着其他地方时，你的面容还是那么平和干净吗？当你低下头时你的眼睫毛还会轻轻地颤动吗？你的眉毛，你的鼻梁，你抚摸信纸的手指，你。我爱你，我爱每一英寸的你，你的灵魂连同外表一起。

Havers，Havers。我要最后一次命令你了，接着我就要把这几张信纸折叠好，塞进信封，在信封外写下你的名字。它会在你离开时递交到你手里的，Havers，我要停笔了，我要再去看你一眼，我要再听你说一次话，我要再最后一次望向你的双眼和你的微笑，我要把你镌刻进我的脑海。Havers，这是我给你的最后一次命令了。不要忘记我，还有，等你回来时，请允许我拥抱你吧。

你的，  
Captain


End file.
